


To Each His Own

by Lynx212



Series: MY FMA OT3 Roy-Ed-Russell [12]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes watches the three lovers in awe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each His Own

For many reasons Maes had, had reservations about Roy’s relationship with the two blonds. However, after more than a year in he had to admit to being wrong and he’d never been so happy to be so.

Maes stood watching them at the edge of a seldom used park and what he saw was nothing short of awe-inspiring.  For more than an hour he watched three men share their knowledge with each other.

Everything from strategy, botany and hand-to-hand combat floated between the three of them.

Love dressed differently for everyone and this is what it was wearing for them.


End file.
